Machinery is often deployed in subsea environments for applications such as energy production (e.g., oil and gas). Subsea environments can present complex and unpredictable conditions that can result in machine damage requiring maintenance. Since subsea maintenance generally requires planning and specialized equipment, sensors are commonly installed to evaluate the health of subsea machinery, allowing early warning and preparation to be performed prior to loss of production.
Like subsea machinery, these sensors are designed to withstand in service pressures (e.g., due to the subsea environment, the machinery, etc.). As an example, sensors can include thick walled housings capable of withstanding anticipated subsea pressures. However, such sensor configurations can increase the cost and weight of the sensor.